McGees Second Tat
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: McGee Makes A promise He cannt help but keep, But Along With the promise along Comes Some Complications.


" It hurt Abs, That was a one time thing!" McGee stood out side pleading Abby to leave.

" Oh Timmy! , Dear Timmy... you know I love them!" Abby was her usual hyper self.

" yeah I know Abs... Buuut" he emphasized the word, " No but's Tim."

She said it alittle colder now. " You promised me you would!" Tim looked at the building they were standing in front of.

" I was... joking Abs" He gulped as he started to regret the promise.

She pouted out her lips Tim rolled his eye's " Fine! BUT this is the last one." Abby jumped up and down a couple of time

" Great! What are you getting?".

Tim looked at the walls as they made there way to the counter. A man with to many piercings to count and a distincted tattoo above his eye was standing behind the counter yelling at a newbie " No Mike you can't put that on first!" he turned just as they walked up " Abby! How have you been? it's been a while! What might we do for you today?" He smiled at the cheerful woman who looked like a kid in a candy store. " AL!" She smiled " Your working again? Thats awsome!" she practically jumped over the counter to hug the big muscular man " yeah! Got off probation two weeks ago!" He then realized a small man standing next to Abby " Who's this Abs? New boyfriend? He doesn't look your type!" His eyebrow raised as he analized McGee.

" Oh yeah Al, this is Mc... I mean Tim. He works with me, And yeah we're kind of an Item!" Her smiled widened as she turned to glance at McGee. " Well hello there!" He extended his hand to McGee, McGee took it in his own Al Shook it hard trying to get a point across.

" Well This is the thing Al he's the one gettin the tat tonight."

Al Looked him up and down " You want a tat?" he smiled McGee could see he almost burst out laughning.

" Yes! I would like another Tattoo!" McGee said defensively, Al's eye's widened a bit " Another one?" he looked at Abby. She smiled " yeah he has another one! he got it when we met." She looked at McGees ass, Al followed her gaze " Oh! What did you get?" Now talking to McGee as if he had just joined the Tatto club. his cheeks turned a bit red. Abby looked at the embarased McGee " Al he Got mom Tattoed on his ass!" She laughed Al Shooked his head up and down, McGee swore he was going to burst with laughter this time. Al leaned in toward McGee " Hey we all gotta start some where!... i went with mom too!" He smiled at McGee.

He felt a little better now. he leaned against the counter and sturck a manly stance " Yeah I was thinking about getting some skulls and spiders!" McGee tried to look cool. " Don't push is small fry" Al laughed " Well Spiders I can understand they might looked good but skulls Nah!." Al walked around the counter and placed an arm around McGee to lead him back to the chair " Tim... i'll be on the other side! i was thinking about getting a touch up on my spider web." Before McGee could protest a woman who had more tattos that Abby stepped forward and Abby joined her walking back to another chair.

" don't worry Kid your in good hands!" Al reasured him " So what were you really thinking about getting?" Al Smiled as he sat down and started putting the needles on the gun " umm... well i was thinking about gettin her Name somewhere!" McGee turned to the direction Abby Disapeared in. " Oh... Thats easy! where and what do you want it to look like?" Al looked down At him Patiently. " I dont know! I was Thinking about her name in a heart with Spiderwebs wrapping around It." he looked at Al A Smile Appered across his face "Oh I see An Abby Tat one that says you really love her!" Then He bent down " YOU DO LOVE HER right!" He placed a hand on Mcgees shoulder and pressed hard. " Yes! I love her very much!" He leaned back And Released his grip " GOOD!" He belted out, "Here let me schetch a quick peice you tell me if this is what your idea is!" Al pulled out a peice of Wax paper and began to schetch it, His big hands were quit steady As he placed the pen to the paper and schetched very lightly, Each curve was incredible.

" How About this!" He held up The paper " that looks Great!" Tim sat back " Where do you want it?" Al Asked. " right here!" tim held out his arm to reveil his Forearm. " Okay!" Al said in a voice that said he was skeptical but agreeing where it should go. "the noise is what gets you! your not afraid of blood are you, I mean Animic Or anything." tim Gave him a concerned look " I got A Tatoo On my Ass, I think I can handle" He smiled. Al Started the machine and begun verylightly over his skin, he started with a small Line then he began to give it detail as he git the outline done. " So Where did you really meet Abby?" Al Said to get a conversation Going. " At work Like she said We Work together, not as much as I like And theres always something that makes me.." he stopped as the man he was talking to began to stick his tounge out as he started to thicken one side of the peice of art. He stopped And looked at tim " Oh.. Really! I thought it was a cover! by the way where do you two work at?" He sighed a bit as he began again after wipeing the blood away. " We Work.. Well Its difficult to say." Tim Looked over at the guy sitting in a chair next to him, he was getting his tounge forked " Does that hurt?" tim Looked at the guy getting it done then Back to Al " Well it depends , that max he handles pain well he's in here almost every week gettings some modification done!".

" But you never answered me! Where do you guys work? By the looks of you maybe a lawyer, But Abby nah I cant see that! Shes is always talkin about a man Named Gibbs, maybe you have compitition!" Al looked up Raiseing his Eyebrow " No Gibbs Is our boss, he's been like a father to abby!" Al Laughed " Bingo! your not a foney!" tim looked confused "Abby speaks of him as that... a father figure, I was just seeing if you really know her" He laughed again " Well if I didnt Why Would I be getting her name tatooed on my skin?" tim said " Ehh you can always get then Takein off after you realize its a mistake!" he lifted a sleave to reveal a discolored section of skin " My first wife.. Didnt go as planned!" He began again " Oh, Sorry!" Tim began " HA no you dont have to be sorry she was cheating on me with ten men, Later she contracted a STD.. She died. im not saying that was a good thing, But I guess karma caught up with her!".

"McGee!" Abby rushed over " look Its Nice and black Again!" She smiled " Hows yours Comeing" tim Couldnt move so she couldnt see it But Al Kinda covered it with his massive arm " Its not Ready Abby you know The Rule I cant let others see it til its done, Or that would ruin the whole me being a confined artist." He smiled As she sighed " Fine! But I want to see it As soon as its done!" she smiled As She walked to the front of the shop and payed for the touch up.

XXXXX Hey I began this A while Ago Never put it up until I refound it! ^_^; I hope you enjoy this is only the first chapter there is still more to come! ^_^;XXXXX


End file.
